1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and in particular to a pixel structure.
2. The Related Arts
Tablet display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, are the main streams of today's market.
A display panel is an important constituent part of the tablet display devices, such as LCDs and OLEDs. In a conventional display device of LCD and OLED, the display panel comprises a plurality of pixels arranged in an array. Each of the pixels comprises a plurality of sub-pixels. For example, each pixel comprises red (R), green (G), and blue (B) sub-pixels. Each pixel display colors through color mixture. To improve visual effect, people have placed increasingly high demand for resolution of the display panel. This makes the size of the sub-pixels increasingly reduced. However, the constraints of the manufacturing techniques make it not possible to unlimitedly reduce the size of the sub-pixels. To improve the effect of displaying under the same size of sub-pixels, heretofore a so-call Pen Tile structure has been proposed for the display panels.
The pen tile structure reduces the number of sub-pixels by having sub-pixels commonly shared by adjacent pixels so that an effect of mimicking a high resolution with a low resolution may be achieved. In a display panel of the pen tile structure, an image to be displayed is divided into multiple theoretic pixel units according to the resolution of a screen and then each sub-pixel is provided with a sampling zone. The displaying illumination of the sub-pixel is determined by calculating the surface area of the sampling zone and the overlapping condition of the theorectic pixel units that are covered thereby, as well as the color component of the sub-pixel contained in each theoretic pixel unit. In the pen tile structure, some of the sub-pixels of a display panel are shared so that a resolution that is higher than the actual resolution can be achieved for visual effect.
As shown in FIG. 1, a commonly used pen tile structure adopts a rectangular design, in which red sub-pixels (R) and blue pixels (B) alternate each other in rows in the horizontal direction and also in columns in the vertical direction. This arrangement, although providing an effect of mimicking a high resolution with a low resolution, makes the design of drive circuit (particularly, the design of arrangement of data lines) and software rendering.